Of Lust and Lovers Past
by Keket
Summary: Yugi's cousin comes to stay during her break from college and meets Yugi's friends. Bakura senses a familiarity to her and so does Yami. Did she know them in a past life? Will history repeat itself? *ch.6 up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh the only character I do own is Yuriko Mutou.

.

Chapter 1 

"Hey Yugi! Whatcha doing?" Jonouchi asked as he entered the game shop followed by Honda, Anzu and Bakura.

"I'm just trying to clean up the shop. My cousin Yuriko is coming to stay for a couple of weeks during her break from college. I haven't seen her for almost three years," Yugi replied cheerfully, "She is going to be helping out at the shop while grandpa's off on his trip."

"You mean she is here to keep an eye on you." Anzu injected.

Yugi blushed and then sighed. It had been a while since he had seen Yuriko. The last time he saw her was when she was packing to go away to college. He always enjoyed spending time with her. She was a lot of fun to be with and he considered her not only his cousin but also his friend. He didn't mind having her in charge; he was just excited to get to spend some time with her.

"She is going to be here any minute." Yugi said.

"So is she hot?" Jonouchi grinned at Yugi.

"Depends on your definition of 'hot'." A voice from behind them said.

"Yuriko!" Yugi shouted gleefully and came up to her.

The rest of them slowly turned around and saw a lovely young woman in the doorway. She was a few inches taller than Yugi with a slender frame and milky white skin. Her wavy ebony hair hung to her waist and her soft blue eyes were gentle.  

Yuriko opened her arms and embraced her cousin. She noticed how much he had grown these past three years. He was growing into a handsome young man.

"Yugi. How have you been?" she asked smiling toward him.

"I've been great," he replied, "I have so much to tell you."

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up while I'm here." Yuriko said as she came on into the game shop and noticed the others.

"Hello." Jonouchi said blushing, remembering what he said just moments before.

"Hello." Yuriko replied.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," said Yugi, "This is Anzu, Honda, Jou and Bakura. They are my friends from school."

"Hello." They said in unison.

"So your Yugi's cousin from college," said Anzu turning to speak, "What year are you in?"

"I'm almost done with my third year." Yuriko replied, "I am studying to be an English teacher."

"Hey Bakura. Isn't English your worst subject?" Honda asked grinning at Bakura.

Bakura's eyes darted at Honda. "Well yes, but you didn't have to bring it up."

"Since I'll be staying here for a little while, I could give you some help if you want." Yuriko said to Bakura.

Bakura looked at her and something deep inside him burned. She was very pretty but it seemed more than that.

"Well." He stammered, "If you don't think it would be too much trouble."

"Oh, not at all. I'd love to." She smiled. Suddenly that burning sensation returned to him as soon as she gave that smile to him.

"Let me help you with your suitcase." Said Yugi, quickly walking back and grabbing her suitcase, "I'll take it up to the guest room."

"Thank you Yugi." Came her reply.

Yugi came back down and heard the others chattering to Yuriko. '_They all are getting along wonderfully. I knew they would like Yuriko.'_ Yugi was smiling when he came in.

"Yugi it's been a long day of traveling for me and I am pretty tired. I think I'm going to go ahead and retire early." Yuriko said, "I really enjoyed meeting all of you, and Bakura," turning to face him, "why don't you come by tomorrow and we can see about a time that we can get together and look over your English."

"Sure." He politely replied to her.

She said her goodbyes and walked upstairs. She quickly washed up and got into her nightclothes. As she slipped into bed a funny feeling swept over her. She had first noticed it when she laid eyes on Bakura. There was something about him that nipped at her inside, as if something long lost had been awakened. '_Why do I feel this way? He's just a kid I just met.'_ As she pondered on the thought she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Yuriko Mutou

Chapter 2

            The next morning Yuriko got up early so she could see Yugi off to school. She fixed him some breakfast and he gobbled it down. He always loved her cooking. He really missed it while she was away living at college. Yugi soon got caught up in talking to her that he almost didn't notice the time.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed, as he quickly grabbed his book bag off the floor.

"I'll see you this afternoon!" she yelled to Yugi while he rushed out the door.

He waved goodbye to her and quickly disappeared, leaving her alone. '_I better get these dishes cleaned up so I can open up the game shop,'_ she said to herself. Next week Yugi would be off on his break from school, and they both would be watching the shop together. She looked forward to it, but for this week it was only going to be her at the shop until Yugi came home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yugi, What do you have in your bag today for lunch?" Jonouchi asked eyeing the bag over Yugi's shoulder.

"Just something Yuriko fixed for me this morning." He replied, trying to keep Jou away from it.

"It looks and smells great!" Anzu added.

"She's a great cook!" smiled Yugi.

"A babe that knows how to cook. My kind of woman!" Jonouchi sighed dreamily.

"I think she's way outta your league, Jou."

"What do you know Honda! She may have a thing for younger men!" Jonouchi huffed.

"Yeah right Jou," Anzu giggled, "Keep dreaming."

Yugi just listened to them rattle on about his cousin as he ate. He soon began to feel Yami's presence.

'Yugi,' he asked inside of Yugi's mind, 'Could you tell me a little more about this cousin of yours?'

_'Well, sure. She used to baby-sit me when I was in elementary school. She is a very caring person and a great listener. I could always come to her when I had a problem. Even though she was away at college we still kept in touch.'_

Yugi wondered why Yami seemed so interested in her. Yugi never knew him to be so curious about someone before. Yugi had noticed how Yami tensed up inside of him when his cousin embraced him.

'Yami, is something wrong?' Yugi asked.

_'No…nothing's wrong.' He said._

Yami knew he was lying to Yugi, but he didn't know exactly what was going on. There was no way he could explain it to Yugi when he didn't even know himself.

_'Why is it this one girl has such an effect on me?'_ he said to himself as he retreated back from Yugi's mind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The shop didn't have many customers today.  Yuriko knew it was because most of the customers were school kids. It would be busier next week when school was out though. She was reading a manga when she suddenly heard the door open

"Oh Yugi, you're…"Yuriko trailed off when she noticed it wasn't Yugi. She was staring into a pair of big brown eyes.

"Sorry Bakura. I was expecting it to be Yugi back from school."

Bakura swallowed hard as his eyes melted into Yuriko's. He started to feel a bit dazed, when Yuriko spoke.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

He quickly smiled. "Yes. I am fine. No need to ask."

He walked up to the counter toward her, his legs feeling heavy with every step.

Yuriko put her manga down. "Did you come to set up a time that we can get together so I can help you with English?"

"I was hoping maybe tomorrow afternoon?" he replied softly.

"That should be fine. Yugi will be home and he can close up the shop."

Yuriko's heart began to beat faster as she found herself deeply entranced in his eyes. Her mouth became dry and she licked her lips for moisture. With her pulse quickening, she was able to tear her eyes away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Sputtering to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Tomorrow then." Nervousness rising into his voice as he spoke.

Bakura dashed out through the door. He panted as he leaned onto the wall of the building outside.

_'So after all these thousands of years you have returned to me.' _Bakura's eyes narrowed and a cold smile plagued his lips. The millennium ring now apparently hanging around his neck glowing. _'I look forward to tomorrow my dear.'_

A/N: So how do you like it so far.  I hope I can make the transition from normal Bakura to dark Bakura okay.  Same for Yami and Yugi.  I know how I want the story to go but the hard part is getting it to flow altogether.  I have written original short stories before but this is my first fanfic. Please read and review.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Yuriko Mutou.

Chapter 3

Yuriko quickly jerked her head up from her pillow, her body hot with sweat. Her breath slowing down, she looked toward the window in her bedroom. Moonlight flooded through and gave the room a warm glow. Sitting up in bed she felt restless and incoherent.

Her dreams were back. Several years had passed since she had the dreams. She thought they were over, but now were coming back more vivid than ever. It almost did not fell as though she were dreaming, but remembering. That would be silly though. She did not recognize any of her surroundings in her dreams.

She found herself in a hot, sunny desert, overlooking an ancient bustling village. The smell of jasmine and incense filled the air. She adorned a beautiful long, silken purple and red robe with golden bangles around her upper arms. A lovely bejeweled necklace wrapped around her slender neck. Her long black hair was pinned up in large curls on top of her head with silver hair combs. She was looking out of a large window, high up in what she could only believe was a palace it was so large.

"I find your hair more lovely when it is down and flowing freely." A low husky voice from behind her said.

She turned around and saw a figure sitting covered in shadows. She could catch a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. He rose and slowly came close to her. His face was still shadowed, but his body came into focus. He was tall and lean, dressed in a plain brown and beige robe. Even though she could not make out his face, she could see an outline of long, layered hair, scraping his shoulders. He was standing just inches away from her and her breath caught in her throat. He slowly removed the combs out of her hair one by one, letting long thick strands of ebony hair fall down around her shoulders and back. He put his arms around her and she could feel him smirk beside her ear. She began to breath heavy and her body flushed being so close to him.

"You will always be mine. You belong to me." He said with a slight chuckle.

That was always when she woke up. She slid the covers off and got up to get herself a drink of water to cool down. She walked past Yugi's bedroom and peeked in. He was sound asleep. She smiled and went on downstairs. After gulping down a small glass of ice water, she walked back up to her room. Passing Yugi's room a shiver inched down her spine. She could swear she could feel someone watching her.

"That's silly. No one else is here. All the doors are locked and the security alarm is activated." She told herself.

She made her way back to her room and got into bed. Pulling the covers around her, she squeezed her eyes shut.

In Yugi's room, Yami was sitting in a chair close to Yugi's desk. He had sensed Yuriko coming out of her room and looking in on Yugi. While Yugi slept he had free access to Yugi's body. He watched her in the faint darkness as she went back to her room.

"I think I am beginning to understand," he softly said to himself, "Beginning to understand who you are and why you have such a hold on my heart."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Yuriko looked at the clock timidly. School was going to be out soon and Bakura was going to be coming over for their tutoring session.  She did not get much sleep last night because of the dreams she was having. Seeing Bakura was only making her anxious. She felt the same way about Bakura as the man in her dreams. '_There is no reason to think that they are one and the same. Bakura is very nice and polite.' _She quietly thought. '_I just need to calm down._'

            She straightened up the counter and the bell on the door ringed as it opened. Bakura stood in the doorway dressed in his blue school uniform. A sweet smile blessed his lips and there was a gentle sparkle in his deep brown eyes. All of Yuriko's anxieties disappeared as soon as she saw his tender smile.

            "Are you ready to get started today?" she asked him.

            "Ready." He replied.

            "I'll just run upstairs and tell Yugi that you're here so he can look after the shop, okay?" Yuriko said heading upstairs.

            A malevolent smirk spread across Bakura's face as soon as she was out of sight. '_I wonder who is going to be tutoring who by the end of this session._' He thought as images filled his mind of what he had planned for Yuriko. '_I told you, you would always belong to me._'

            Soon Yuriko came back downstairs with Yugi.

            "Hey Bakura." Yugi smiled.

            "Hello Yugi. How are you?" Bakura asked.

            "Just fine." Yugi turned to Yuriko, "Be easy on him okay Yuriko."

            She smiled. "Of course. You want to go up to my room Bakura?

            "That will be fine." He replied as he started to fidget with the straps of his book bag.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            After an hour went by Yuriko asked Bakura if he wanted to take a break and get a soda.

            "Sure. I'd love one." Bakura happily said.

            Yuriko went downstairs to grab a couple of sodas. The session was going well and Bakura was making good progress. She had forgotten all about her dreams since she put her attention on helping him. She hummed to herself, opening the refrigerator and taking two sodas out. She sat them on the counter and looked through the cabinet. She saw a pack of chocolate pocky and a bag of shrimp chips and took them out too. She put the snacks and two sodas on a tray and headed back to her room.

            Opening her door she walked in and sat the tray down on her nightstand near her full size bed.

            "Here are the sodas and I brought some snacks too." 

            Yuriko looked over at Bakura. He was standing with his back to her near her window looking outside. A cold chill shivered through her when he finally turned to face her.

            His uniforms blue jacket was opened revealing a white shirt that was partially unbuttoned, and around his neck was a leather strap where dangled from it was a golden ring. His eyes were narrowed and graced around with an icy dark shadow.

            "Wait a minute…you are not Bakura." Yuriko said as she stood froze in place. "Who are you?"

            He strode over to her and cupped her face with his hands, looking deeply into her questioning blue eyes.

            "I have finally found you and you don't remember us being lovers?" he smirked at her and she gulped in a large breath. " We were lovers at one time my adorably sweet, Princess Shani."

            Her eyes grew wide and he dipped his head and covered her lips in a powerfully deep kiss.

A/N:  This is the end of chapter 3.  Hope you are enjoying this story and if you don't already know Pocky and Shrimp chips are Japanese snacks and they are so yummy! Please let me know how you like the story so far and I welcome constructive criticism please. Thanks!


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Yugioh only Yuriko Mutou. Here is chapter 4. Things get a little hotter in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Yuriko's mind began to feel obscure as she felt his hot lips on hers. Her eyes closed automatically, and she could feel him try to invade her mouth with his moist tongue. He finally slipped his tongue inside as she slightly parted her lips. She responded to his kiss and matched her tongue to his. She could feel her own free will drain from her body as he continued to ravish her mouth. 

They earnestly explored each others mouth and then he smoothly drew back from her. Breathless, she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. He still had her face cupped in his hands, just inches away from his own. He sadistically grinned when he noticed the effect his kiss had on her.

"You taste as sweet as you did then my little Princess." He said in a husky whisper.

Curiosity filled her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." 

"I believe you do. You will always be mine. You belong to me." He softly chuckled.

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. It couldn't be. The figure in her dreams flashed through her mind. The words Bakura spoke to her were the same words that the man in her dreams had spoken. It was just a dream wasn't it? How could it be otherwise?

Bakura leaned in again and took her lips in a mad embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and entangled his fingers in her long tresses. He squeezed her close and started to trail his lips down her smooth neck. 

Yuriko let out a low gasp. Her mind was telling her to stop being so responsive to him but her body wasn't listening. Heat scorched through her. She could feel him illicit a small grin into her ear when he realized how easily she was responding to him.

"Always so quick to respond Shani?" He said, his eyes burning into her.

Yuriko finally gathered some of her senses and pushed him slightly away from her.

"My name is Yuriko, not Shani." She firmly replied.

"Your name may be different, but there is no mistaking it is you my dear." He said stepping back from her.

"You never did answer my question about who you are." She questioned him.

"You already know. I can sense with my ring that some of your memories are returning to you. They are not dreams but memories of a distant life, one in which you were a princess in ancient Egypt. I was a thief and came in search of the Pharaoh's treasure. Little did I know that instead I would be stealing what was most precious to him, which was you." He grinned coldly at her and reached out to grip her chin.

Her mind tried to register what he had just divulged to her. The dreams did seem a little too vivid just to be ordinary, and she basically had the same ones over and over. But still, he just told her that she was a reincarnation of an Egyptian princess. She was having a hard time digesting it all. Where exactly did he fit in she wondered. 

"Your memories may not be clear to you now, but your body knows who is its master." He said with a hint of arrogance.

Still gripping her chin he quickly enveloped her mouth with his. Yuriko just stood there unable to stop him. He was right. Her body wanted it. It wanted him. She blindly let herself be consumed by the need. 

Bakura broke the kiss and inched her closer to her bed. He began to kiss her deeply again and she wrapped her arms around his taunt waist. He soon trailed his tongue down her neck and gave her earlobe a slight nibble. Her chest slowly rose up and down with each slow breath she took.

He gently pulled away from her and started to unbutton her pale blue shirt. He slid it off, revealing her white lacy bra. She blushed when she saw the satisfied look in his eyes. She reached up toward his jacket, shrugging it off. She let it fall to the floor and started to unbutton his white shirt. She pushed it off, letting it fall to the floor also. He stood before her bare-chested, except for the millennium ring still dangling around his neck.

She gradually ran her fingers down his cheek and let them trail their way down his creamy skin. A low gasp left his lips as she leisurely made her way down his chest and then his tight stomach. Her finger lightly traced across the top of his blue pants.

Bakura wanted to ravage her right then and there, but he knew he should take his time with her. He didn't want things to end too quickly. He had plans for her. Like so many thousands of years before, he wanted to enslave her to him. He had to make her beg for him, to plead for his touch.

He gripped her hand and led it to the hard bulge that had grown within his pants. He moaned when she softly began to stoke over it with her hand, feeling his hardness. The lust enflamed inside him with each touch her hand took. He stared deeply into her eyes and he could see the passion that overtook her face.

Bakura reached around behind her and unhooked her lacy bra, setting her breasts free. He smirked at her as her bra slid to the floor. Yuriko's face flushed when she saw the hunger in his eyes. He took one of her breasts and kneaded it with his hand. Leaning down, he took the other one in his mouth and started to suckle heavily upon her hardened nipple.

Moans escaped from her lips and her breath became haggard. She gave herself over to the delight that Bakura had aroused deep inside her. He lifted up slightly, and did the same thing to her other breast. He flicked his tongue, making her nipple stiffen and rise up invitingly. She was panting by now, as he lapped his tongue over her breast.

Hearing her panting over his assault on her breasts thrilled him. He stopped, and glared down at her. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were shiny with lust.

"Please…don't stop." She stammered.

He gave a smirk and pushed her onto the bed.

"You want more?" he questioned, amused at her distress.

"Yes…Please." She breathed. 

Yuriko was lying on the bed and Bakura slithered up next to her. He reached down and lifted her white pleated skirt up and dipped his hand underneath. He caressed his fingers over her moist panties. He relished how aroused she had become so far. 

She writhed under his stroke and slightly parted her legs farther, letting him have better access. Yuriko became lost in her desire. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. When she had been with other guys and they tried to bed her she would become frozen, not able to respond. It was if something tried to make her resist, like her body knew something more awaited her. With Bakura's touch, she felt like it was only natural to let him take her. He must have been what her body wanted all this time.

Bakura traced the top of her panties and smoothly pulled them down toward her knees. His finger stroked up and down her slit, coming across the soft nub of flesh that peeked between her damp folds. Yuriko gasped, and he massaged it with his finger.

Never before had she felt such bliss. Her body ached and she could feel the ball of pent up energy that had grown within her begin to release. She cried out and shuddered beneath his fingers. 

"How was that?" Bakura said whispering in her ear.

She could only nod her head and he grinned eyeing the fulfilled look on her face. He began to nip at her throat when a sudden knock startled them.

"Yuriko is everything alright?" Yugi said through her closed door.

She quickly gathered herself together. She had completely forgot that Yugi was here. He must have closed up the shop already.

"Yes everything is fine." She said, hoping Yugi hadn't heard her voice shake.

'_Dammit! How dare that fool interrupt me!'_ Bakura thought, anger building up inside him.

Yuriko swiftly pulled herself up off the bed and hurriedly put her bra and shirt back on. She looked over at Bakura and saw his dark eyes blaze into her. Pulling up off her bed he gradually reached down and gathered his shirt and jacket. She glanced down with a sad look upon her face. When she looked back up he had his shirt and jacket back on, but she did not see the ring around his neck anymore. 

"I really learned a lot today." He cheerfully told her.

Startled, she could only give him a smile. It must be the other Bakura now. She wondered if he really knew what had happened during their session.

"I better be getting home. Dinner is probably waiting for me." He said heading for her bedroom door. 

"Is it okay if we continue this tomorrow?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Ah…Yeah…Sure." She lightly replied.

He left her room and she stood there with a bewildered look on her face. 

"Yuriko." Yugi said as he walked into her room, "Are you sure you are okay. I thought a heard some kind of noise from your room a little while ago."

She swallowed hard.

"Yes everything is fine, you don't need to worry."

"Well, okay." The smile returning back on his lips, his face brightened.

They both went downstairs to eat dinner together. Yuriko tried to push the events that had occurred between her and Bakura out of her mind. She sighed, knowing it wasn't the end. A part of her still quivered from his touch, and how he elicited such heat from her body.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            The full moon was bright and heavy in the sky as Yami looked out through Yugi's window. Yugi was deep asleep so he took this opportunity to roam freely. His thoughts drifted to Yuriko. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew he shouldn't go into her room while she slept, but the temptation overwhelmed him. He just wanted to look upon her beautiful face. 

            He crept down the hall and quietly opened her door. Stepping softly, he made his way next to her bed. He could hear her breathe softly, and he gently sat beside her sleeping form. Pushing a strand of black hair out of her face, he softly traced his finger down her cheek. She slightly stirred underneath his touch but still remained asleep.

            Yami fought the desire to wake her up and make love to her. It would be too sudden. She wouldn't understand who he was if he tried tonight. But it wouldn't be too much longer. She was regaining bits and pieces of who she once was. He could sense it.

            "It won't be too much longer before I can hold you in my arms once again. I will not lose you to him again my sweet sister." He whispered in the darkness.

A/N: This is the end of chapter 4. By the way it wasn't unusual for royalty to marry within their own family to keep the royal bloodline going.  I will have chapter 5 up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter 5. Enjoy! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only Yuriko Mutou. Some lemony content at end of chapter.

Chapter 5

            Yugi slammed his hand on his alarm clock, trying to halt its annoying wake up call. He yawned and lifted his head up from the comfort of his pillow. This was the last day of school and then he would be off a week for break. He couldn't wait; he was in need of a break. Anyway, he wanted to spend more time with Yuriko and his friends while school was out.

            He planned to surprise Yuriko tonight with a special dinner he was going to cook just for her. With school going on he was not able to give her a proper welcome, but he planned to make up for it tonight. He noticed last night at dinner that she seemed preoccupied. When Yugi asked her if anything had happened she would just smile and say no. She insisted that Bakura's tutoring session went well yesterday. He hoped that his surprise would help cheer her up.

            He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. He gathered his books and put them in his book bag. He started to head downstairs when suddenly Yami appeared. His ghostly presence startled Yugi for a moment. Yami's face was covered in a solemn expression.

            "Yami, is anything bothering you?" Yugi asked concerned.

            Yami gradually walked over to Yugi and sat down on the bed.

            "It's about your cousin." He said looking up at Yugi. "At first I did not know why certain feelings were beginning to surface in my soul when your cousin arrived. But now I have figured it out. Little by little my heart was revealing to me some part of my memory of the past." 

            "Of the past." Yugi said trying to understand what Yami was telling him.  

            "Yes," Yami continued. "When I was Pharaoh long ago I had a sister. Our family arranged for us to marry when our father had died so that our royal linage would continue and that our land would remain peaceful."

            "Wow, you had a sister." Yugi smiled. "What was she like?"

            Yami smiled and replied, "She was very beautiful. She was kind and compassionate and she treated all the people of the land equally. She never looked down on anyone no matter how poor they might be. I knew she would be an excellent Queen. I loved her very much and I was happy that she was to become my queen."

            "What does this have to do with Yuriko?" Yugi questioned.

            "I believe that Yuriko is the reincarnation of my sister, Princess Shani."

            Yugi's eyes grew wide at the revelation that he had just heard Yami confess. His cousin used to be Yami's sister in another time. But if Yami felt she was then he would take his word for it. This would be a good explanation as to why Yami had been unusually quiet for the past few days.

            "I still love her." Yami sighed as he glanced toward the floor, "I can't ignore the fact that Yuriko's soul is the same as my sisters."

            "Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Yugi.

            "Well, if you don't mind there is one favor I would like to ask of you." Yami replied, standing up from the bed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Yuriko looked at the clock and wondered what was taking Yugi so long. She happened to hear Yugi's alarm clock go off, and Yugi shuffling around getting ready for school as she walked by his door. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. She didn't want him to miss his breakfast either. 

            She was going to go upstairs and see about him when she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

            "Yugi, you're going to be late. What took you so long?" Yuriko scolded.

            "Sorry, I was just deciding on last minute plans." Yugi replied and grabbed a piece of toast and took a gulp of orange juice.

            "Last minute plans." Yuriko questioned.

            "Hey, I got to get going but here," Yugi handed her a folded up note, "I will see you later!"   

Yugi vanished through the door and Yuriko opened the note. It said:

            Dear Yuriko, At 7:00 pm please be at the old clubhouse where we used to play as kids. I have a surprise for you waiting there. Love Yugi.

            She smiled. She wondered what Yugi had planned for her and couldn't wait to find out. He was always such a sweet boy and loved to surprise her. He always planned the best surprises. She put the note in her pocket and started to clear the table of the breakfast dishes. She took a quick glance over the kitchen and then walked out to open up the shop.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Hey Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed catching up with him, "Me, Jou and Honda are going to the arcade tonight, you want to come?"

            "Sorry guys," Yugi replied, "I am going to be busy tonight giving Yuriko her welcome home surprise."

            "Welcome home surprise!" Jonouchi exclaimed grinning ear to ear, "Do you need any help? I gladly volunteer my services!"

            "Sorry Jou," Yugi said. "It's kind of a private surprise."

            Jonouchi's face fell. "Oh, well."

            Honda slightly chuckled. "Like you have a chance."

            Jonouchi flashed him an angry look. "Yeah laugh it up."

            "Well okay Yugi," Anzu said disappointed. "Tell Yuriko we said hi."

            "Sure will do." Yugi said running off.

            He was heading into town to go pick up a few things. He was going to need some supplies for her surprise tonight. Yugi smiled as he walked into the first store. He hoped Yuriko was going to like the changes he was making in her surprise and he hoped it helped Yami too.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            The bell on the door ringed as it opened. Bakura stepped inside and walked up to the counter. He was looking for Yuriko to meet for their tutoring session. He hoped she hadn't forgotten. He didn't see her in the shop but he was a little early.

            "Sorry Bakura." Yuriko said as she walked into the shop. "I was in the back looking for something."

            "I was afraid you had forgotten about our session." Bakura smiled.

            Yuriko kindly smiled in return. He was being well mannered so this couldn't be the Bakura she met yesterday. Just thinking about what transpired between her and him yesterday afternoon was making her body quiver. She was beginning to become moist between her legs from the anticipation. 

            Bakura broke the silence.

            "Are we going to go up to your room again?" he asked.

            "Yeah…Sure." She replied, her voice beginning to tremble.

            Her legs felt weighty as she progressively made her way upstairs. He was just one step behind her. He leered at Yuriko's small round behind as she swayed her hips walking up the stairs. An eager look emerged in his eyes as they both stepped into her room.

            "Shall we get started?" she asked him as she faintly turned around.

            "Yes, let's get started." 

            She caught him glaring at her and her heart skipped a beat. She observed the golden ring dangling around his neck and the cold look in his eyes. She gasped as he shut the door behind him and edged closer to her.

            "You look captivating my little princess." He commented, his eyes gazing her up and down.

            Yuriko's pulse accelerated. Bakura entangled his hand in her ebony hair, and slightly pulled her head so that she stared up into his narrowed forceful eyes.

            "What do you want from me?" she breathed trying to keep herself from becoming absorbed in his eyes.

            He chuckled. "What do you think silly girl."

            Bakura swept her lips into an ardent kiss. She excitedly responded to the demanding kiss and let his moist tongue play with hers. A feeling of vulnerability overcame her and her body fell weak within his arms.

            He traced his searing lips down and nipped at her neck. Yuriko calmly moaned as Bakura ravished her throat. He held her tightly to his heated body and slowly edged her tee shirt up. She let him pull her shirt up off of her. He gracefully pulled away and readily grinned as she undid her soft cotton bra and let it fall freely to the floor. 

            He took his jacket off and unbuttoned his white shirt, slipping it off his smooth milky skin. Their lips met once again and Yuriko could feel his fingers caressing down her bare back. Their kiss broke and Yuriko was left breathless. Bakura kneeled down facing her slender waist and unzipped her blue jeans. He began to scoot them downward and pushed them to her ankles. Licking his lips, he reached his hands up and bit-by-bit edged her panties down as well.

            She gasped when she felt his sultry tongue sketch its way down her stomach. His hands cupped her behind as he planted feathery kisses on her delicate skin. Her body quaked and her mind felt foggy as she let him take complete control of her. The sensations caused her blood to seethe underneath her blushing skin. 

            Bakura could smell her alluring scent while he kissed her soft skin. He gazed up at her face and grinned. Her eyes were closed and he could see her chest heave up and down with each drawn breath.

            He stood back up and scooped Yuriko's exposed form into his arms and dropped her onto the bed. Her pastel blue eyes grew large as she watched him leer at her body, lying on the bed. Slinking his body next to hers, he began to roughly knead one of her breasts and avidly lapped his tongue on the other. 

            Her moans were escalating and the moistness between her legs grew as he assaulted her breasts. Still flicking and licking his tongue on her breast, he slid his other hand downward. He enthusiastically explored the damp crevice between her legs. Yuriko intuitively spread her legs so that Bakura could have total access to her. He worked his fingers up and down her slit and dipped one inside. He could feel her wetness blanket around his finger. She yelped when he began to manipulate the exposed nub of flesh that caused her to throb deep down. She arched her back and the knot of tight tension from deep inside her released.

            Bakura lifted his head up and looked into her heavy lidded eyes. A hint of satisfaction glistened in his eyes as she panted from her pleasurable release. Pulling up from her bed he gazed down at her. She fluttered her eyes up at him as if to ask him for more. A sadistic grin broadened across his face taking in the sight of her all exposed and needy before him. She was succumbing to him easily enough. 

            Keeping his eyes on her, he unzipped his blue pants and pushed them off along with his cotton briefs. Yuriko still lay on the bed with her legs open invitingly. Her thoughts felt scattered as he climbed up over her and dipped his head down to met her reddened lips. Her arms draped around velvety back. He smirked into the kiss and thrust his throbbing member deep inside her. She cried out as her legs tightened around his waist. He watched her face soften faintly and he proceeded to thrust in and out.

            Their breath became worn and their bodies began to become damp with sweat. Bakura looked into her eyes and went deeper. He could feel her begin to tense up around him, the lust filling her eyes.  As she cried out his name he released himself inside her.

            Yuriko's body felt as if it had been set free. Bakura fell along side her and basked in the afterglow of their passion. She had become his once again. He knew it had been her first time and knowing that pleased him even more.

            He reluctantly gathered himself off the bed and picked up his discarded clothes. She followed and they both got dressed.

            "I guess that ends our session for today." He said pulling her close to him.

            He noticed she still had that needy look in her eyes and that is what he intended to happen. He wanted her to hunger just for him. It was all part of his plan.

            "I better be going," he stepped away from her.

            "When will I see you again?" she asked with a hint of concern.

            He opened her door and replied. "I will come to you."

            He smirked and then departed out her door.

            The haziness she felt subsided and she sat back down on her bed. There was a slight soreness between her legs and she glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 o'clock. Her body jerked up from where she sat. She almost forgot about Yugi's surprise. She hurried and started to draw herself a bath. She got a fresh change of clothes and lowered into the hot bath. The heat of the bath relaxed her and she turned her thoughts to the surprise that awaited her.

A/N: This is the end of chapter 5. I kind of had a little bit of writer's block so I am not totally pleased with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Please read and review.


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter six! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only Yuriko Mutou  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sun was starting to set as Yuriko hurriedly walked along the path to the old clubhouse. It actually resembled a small wooden cottage more than just some old child's clubhouse. Her parents built it for her and Yugi when they were both very young. It had one small room with a couple of cabinets on one side of the wall and a small window near the door. It was built large enough that even through the years her and Yugi used it, mainly, as a means of getting away from it all. When Yugi was ever upset she knew she would always find him there. It was there own special place.  
She wrapped her sweater around her tighter. It had gotten a lot cooler these past couple of days. Fall was finally on its way. She smiled, approaching the door of the small house. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Hello. Yugi are you here?"  
Glancing around the room, Yuriko couldn't believe her eyes. In the middle of the room was a small round table made for two and two white candles were lit, sitting in the middle of the table. The table was set with porcelain white plates and two champagne flutes that looked ready to be filled. There was another small square table against the wall and more candles were lit, giving the room a warm glow. She could smell the faint musky fragrance of the candles in the air, mingled with the alluring aroma of the food that had been prepared. But she didn't see Yugi in the room.  
  
Stepping toward the table, she suddenly heard the door open behind her. She turned; her pale blue eyes met a pair of beautiful slanted eyes of amethyst. She gasped when she realized it wasn't quite Yugi who stood before her.  
"Where's Yugi?"  
"He let me have use of his body for this evening." He replied, walking closer to her.  
She took a small step back, her eyes still fixated on him. He looked similar to Yugi but more mature and carried himself with such an air of confidence. He conveyed a unique coolness and moved with such fluidity.  
His face leveled with hers. Looking straight into his eyes, she could see so many emotions emerge from deep within them. He stared intensely into her two round blue pools and she could hear his steady breath escaping his lips.  
"What do you mean have use of his body?" she questioned, trying to understand what was happening.  
"My name is Yami and I have been waiting for you."  
"Waiting for me." She whispered, feeling more confused.  
"We knew each other long ago in ancient Egypt. I know you are beginning to regain some of your past life memories. I can sense it through my millennium puzzle." He glanced down at the golden item hanging from its chain around his neck.  
Yuriko never really looked at the item before, even though she had been around Yugi for several days. She remembered in one of his letters he wrote to her, he was working on solving some sort of puzzle. This must have been it. It had the same symbol as the item Bakura wore too. They must be connected. Now that Yami made his presence known, she did feel certain comfort toward him. But some of the memories were still unclear. More than just mere images, feelings that had been locked far away were being remembered within her heart.  
"I think I understand."  
It was all she could say for the moment. His gaze bore into her and a flood of emotions fell in waves over her body. Feelings of protectiveness and tenderness overflowed her heart. An image of a comforting hand reaching for her flickered through her mind. Realizing it was because of him, because of Yami, she drew him close to her.  
Yami gasped when he felt her body against him. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Closing his eyes, he held her closer.  
"I never thought I would be able to feel you in my arms again." He happily whispered into her ear.  
He tilted his head back and a small smile formed his lips. Her fingers caressed the side of his cheek and it soothed him.  
" Dinner will get cold if we don't go ahead and enjoy it. I'd hate for this thoughtful dinner to waste." She said.  
He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Walking to the square table, he picked up the chilled bottle of champagne and popped it open. He filled both their glasses and sat down himself.  
"Where did you get the champagne?" she asked, giving him a playful smile.  
"Actually, Sugoroku was saving this for a special occasion."  
"Then do you think it is a good idea for us to drink it?" She said.  
"Well, it is a special occasion, princess," he smiled, "Reuniting of two old souls."  
The candlelight in the room wavered and Yami's breath hastened. The warm candlelight softened her exquisite features and yearning grew within him. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. But he was glad, now that he had found her and was with her once again. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"I can't believe you did that with her! With my body!"  
'Look at it this way; you're not a virgin anymore. At least, not technically.' He chuckled. 'I did you a favor.'  
"A favor! I don't even remember it!" Ryou gave a frustrated sigh. He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling of his room.  
'Would you rather I let you in on some of the action?' Another low chuckle filled Ryou's mind.  
Ryou's large chocolate brown eyes grew even bigger when he heard that. He swallowed hard.  
'I know you find her very cute.' He began in a sly tone. 'Since we do share a body, I could let you experience some pleasure.'  
"I could never do that to her!"  
'Don't give me that! I am a part of you. I know your thoughts.' Ryou closed his eyes, but the dark voice continued. 'You can't lie to me.'  
"What exactly is Yuriko to you?" he asked quietly, as he stared up blankly.  
'Let's just say, she was my woman before she was even born. She is mine to do with as I please.'  
Ryou shifted onto his side. He knew he had no control over his dark spirit, and he did not have the strength to argue with him about this. He closed his eyes; hoping to drift off into sleep, with an image of Yuriko's delightful smile before him. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"That was delicious!" Yuriko commented, her bright eyes gleaming in the mellow light.  
"Thank you. But Yugi deserves most of the credit." Yami said. "He helped set up a lot of this."  
Yuriko looked at him curiously. Yami could see she had questions. He sighed. He hoped he could answer some of them.  
"Yugi knows a bit about my past life as pharaoh. I also told him about you."  
"So Yugi knows then, about my memories and past life as an Egyptian princess."  
Yami stood. A desperate look reflected in his eyes. He gradually stepped toward her. Yuriko's cheeks tinged a slight pink and her body began to quiver lightly.  
"He also knows how I feel about you." He said, his voice becoming lower and more inviting.  
She inhaled sharply, her mind a bit cloudy from the two glasses of champagne she had. Yami's avid gaze held her eyes. There was no denying there was something about him. Something that made her heart leap from her chest.  
He held out his hand and she reached for it, her subtly glazed eyes still fixed on his. She let him pull her close to him. She could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest as she rested her head against him. He smelled faintly of soap and light cologne. She felt his breath against her ear and it gently tickled. "I love you."  
Yuriko's eyes quickly opened. Did she hear what she thought she did? No guy had ever said those three little words to her. She never did let herself get too close to anyone, except maybe Yugi. She grew up rather shy around people, because she felt different, because of the dreams. She spoke of them once to someone and ended up being ridiculed. She never opened up to anyone after that. She kept an emotional distance from everyone, except Yugi. He always was so sweet and understanding, she could tell him anything.  
But now, Yami was telling her that he loved her. She did not know what to think. She did fell a deep longing for him, but she couldn't really call it love. She was still unsure of a lot of things, of how he fit into her memories and her heart.  
There was also him.Bakura. Bakura brought a deep fiery desire that seem to be hidden deep down inside her. His eyes mesmerized her and his touch inflamed her. She had no control over herself when he was near. It felt as if her body could not get enough of the pleasure he generated within her. But he didn't love her.or did he?  
Yami pulled carefully away from her embrace. He cupped her face in his hands and glanced at her warm lips.  
"I don't expect you to say anything in return. I understand how you must feel." He softly said.  
He brushed his lips tenderly against hers and her eyes fluttered closed. Yami's mind swirled about him as his lips enveloped hers. Yuriko slightly opened her mouth and his tongue cleverly slipped inside. He deepened the kiss and they held each other tightly. She could feel the warmth of his body emanating from him.  
Suddenly guilt filled her. Here she was kissing Yami, when just earlier today she gave herself to Bakura. Her heart was torn. She did not want to hurt Yami, but she was so confused. Plus, she knew she could not free herself from Bakura when she still ached for him. Yet, she also did not want to leave Yami. He was so gentle and loving, the opposite of Bakura.  
Tears slowly traced down her cheeks. She looked at Yami with a distraught expression.  
"I'm sorry but I can't.do this now."  
She quickly pulled free of his embrace and gathered herself.  
"I'm sorry. I need to go."  
Yami stood with his dazed eyes looking at her as she dashed out the door. He grasped his hand over the place where his heart lay. He would just have to be a little patient with her and let her figure things out. But after sharing their kiss, he knew he could not let her go now. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Yuriko restlessly flipped and flopped in bed. As soon as she got back she took a bath and got into bed. After lying down for a while, she heard Yugi's door open and shut. He must be in bed too. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Sleep began to overtake her, and then all of a sudden she felt as if she wasn't alone.  
Yuriko swiftly turned and sat up in the bed.  
"How did you get in here?" She franticly whispered.  
"It was easy for someone like me." Came the reply.  
She clutched the blanket tighter around her.  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
A/N: sorry for the long delay. I was sick for a while but I finally got this chapter done. I like to try to have a chapter up at least within two weeks of each other. Hope you enjoy this installment! 


End file.
